


Reed900 Songfic

by Rk900 (Thief_0f_heart)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Rk900
Summary: A collection of Song fics for Reed900. I suck at summaries, so.. please, just give it a chance and read it?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 4





	1. When he sees me - Waitress

Nines walked out of the room to show off his outfit to Connor. He was wearing a black turtleneck, tucked into a pair of denim jeans. He looked nervous and started rocking back and forth on his feet. Connor smilled, “Nines! You look dashing! Gavin’s gonna love it!” Nines flushes blue before looking at Connor, “I stick with real things. Usually facts and figures. When information's in its place, I minimize the guessing game.” He pauses before speaking again, “Guess what.” “What,” Connor asks. “I don't like guessing games. Or when I feel things, Before I know the feelings. How am I supposed to operate? If I'm just tossed around by fate?” He glares, speaking coldly. “Like on an unexpected date?” Connor laughs, “You agreed to this. What’s got you so scared?” Nines looks down, “It’s Gavin! He might sit too close.. Or call the waiter by his first name! Or eat Oreos..But eat the cookie before the cream? But what scares me the most..” He pauses, looking at Connor with nervous eyes, “..Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it? What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it? What happens then? If when he knows me, he's only disappointed? What if I give myself away, to only get it given back? I couldn't live with that.” Connor smiles softly, “You’re being a tad bit defensive. Are you sure it’s not because you actually /like/ him?” Nines shoots Connor daggers before responding coldly, “I'm not defensive!! I'm simply being cautious.. I can't risk reckless dating due to my miscalculating… You cannot be too careful when it comes to sharing your life..” He drifts off at the end, eyes almost tearing up. “He could be less than kind! ...Or even worse he could be very nice... have lovely eyes… And make me laugh... come out of hiding…” He pauses, biting the inside of his cheek before responding softly, “What do I do with that..?” Connor moves closer to his little brother, “Nines-” Connor is quickly cut off as Nines sputters out an, “Oh, God! What if when he sees me… I like him and he knows it? What if he opens up a door and I can't close it? ..What happens then?! If when he holds me.. My heart is set in motion.. I'm not prepared for that…” Connor smiles, softly. “I'm scared of breaking open But still I can't help from hoping… To find someone to talk to, Who likes the way I am, Someone who when he sees me..” He looks at himself in the mirror and a tear runs down his cheek. “..Wants to again?”


	2. Love like you - Steven Universe

Gavin smiled when he saw his partner, and date, walk into the restaurant. He looked, well, perfect.. as always. “Hey, Nines! Over here,” Gavin stood, motioning for the android. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. When nines was close enough, Gavin leaned over for a hug. The taller male froze for a second before giving Gavin a tense hug, he was obviously nervous. Gavin motioned for Nines to sit, and so he did. Gavin sat across from him and smiled. “You look tense. What’s up?” Nines paused, almost like he was deciding whether or not to tell Gavin, apparently he decided to because he began to speak, “If I could begin to be, Half of what you think of me,I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love…” Gavin had been smirking, but stopped in his tracks, “What..?” Nines looked down, “When I see the way you act wondering when I'm coming back,I could do about anything.. I could even learn how to love. Like you..” Gavin looked dumbfounded, Nines almost wanted to take it all back, but his stupid mouth kept speaking, “I always thought I might be bad. Now I'm sure that it's true, 'cause I think you're so good And I'm nothing like you.. Look at you go! I just adore you I wish that I knew-” Gavin cut him off, looking shocked, “What makes you think I'm so special..?” Nines looked surprised, almost like Gavin had asked the stupidest question possible, “What do you mean? If I could begin to do, Something that does right by you,I would do about anything! I would even learn how to love..” Gavin shook his head, “Nines-” Nines started trembling, oh so slightly, “When I see the way you look..I could do about anything.. I could even learn how to love like you…” Nines, sniffled, “Love like you... Love me like you..” Gavin had moved over to Nines without the other even noticing. “Nines, You’re perfect. I wish you could see what I see in you.”


End file.
